Studies are directed to the mechanism of ocular pressure elevation in human primary open-angle glaucoma. The presence and characteristics of glucocorticoid receptors in ocular tissue will be investigated. Fluorophotometry will be used to study the rate of aqueous flow in glaucoma patients with filtering blebs and normal pressures.